My Li'l Gummypuss - Carrie x Gumball Fan Fiction
by mnighty
Summary: Gumball and Carrie are faced with troubles and mischiefs as romantic tensions grow inbetween them.
1. CHAPTER 1 - Unfortunate Event

This is my first Fan-Fic (well, the first one I'll ever be posting, I have over 20 in my personal folder)

Carrie x Gumball FanFiction, I ship these two, idk why… I dread Gumball x Penny or anything else for that matter, but these 2, I ship it like FedEx

Also, you may have been thinking this might be a NicolexGumball incest fan-fiction, cuz, well… My Li'l GummyPuss… but it's not…

My Li'l Gummypuss - Carrie x Gumball Fan-Fiction.

 **Gumball's PoV:**

It was just a normal day in Elmore College. Lunch time. I was going down the hall towards the Cafeteria with Darwin. We arrived at the Cafeteria, looked around for a table, and at the corner of our eyes, we see one, one with Carrie sitting in, it's even the furthest from Penny, since we've broken up, I've had serious trust issues, nevermind that.

We walked over to her table, nobody usually sat with her, so it's a guaranteed win. I cough to get her attention, she looks up from her phone and says "Yeah?" "Hi, is anyone sitting here?" I asked "Go ahead" she said while gesturing to let us sit down. After that, she continues looking down at her phone.

Darwin and me started eating. "Hey Gumball? What's the time?" I look at my G-SHOCK watch and see 12:48, my eyes widen, uh oh, "Darwin, we only have like 22 minutes to finish our lunch" we look at the trays and see that we've barely chewed through any of the food they've ordered. We look at each other with a panicking face and said "Oh crap". Swiftly, we resumed eating with a little bit more speed, in pressure. Whilst eating, me, as my clumsy self manages to hit my drink by accident making it spill all over Carrie; the person on the other side of the table. "Ahck!" She squeals as the milk spills down on her ghastly body. (Ok, this is sounding weird O-O) Oh and did I mention she grew a body? Ghost puberty (yet again) gave her the ability to switch from "Ghost mode" to "Body mode" as we call it. Unfortunately, instead of it phasing through if she were in her Ghost for, it spilled all over the solid surface all over her lap, she drops her phone in surprise, thankfully it landed on the table. I looked at her face and she was blushing heavily, but why though? "Oh My God Carrie, I'm so sorry" I said while handing her a tissue from the pocket. She accepted it while turning her face away, hiding her tomato red face. I stood up and grabbed my handkerchief and offered to help her wipe the milk off. "No.. No, t-thank you, G-G-Gumball" she stutters.

She manages to dry her mini-skirt off before the bell rung which was very lucky indeed. 4 more hours of looking at a chalkboard with some underpaid teacher talking about the contents of it. I turn around and look at Carrie, I should go apologize to her later at dismissal.

4 hours later the bell rings signaling dismissal. Me and Darwin head to our lockers for our stuff. "You know, you should apologize to Carrie" Darwin says "Well, I am, you go ahead hone while I look for her, good?" "Fine." He walks away and waves his hand.

"Right. Now, where oh, where could she be?" I walk around the hallways and found nothing, so I asked around, thankfully there was still a decent amount of people hanging out at school, and I doubt that Carrie wouldn't be one of them, so I asked around. "Hey, Tobias, have you seen Carrie around?" "Oh, so you're dating her now?" He says with a sarcastic tone "What?" Penny walks beside him and kisses him "You whore." She flips me off and walks away. "God what a motherfucker." I say to myself.

I continue my search for Carrie and found her under the bleachers. I run to her but she still didn't notice, she was so focused on her phone. At this point I was only a few feet from her, I catch my breath. "Hey Carrie." She turns with a surprised face and keeps her Gumball "U-Uh Hey, G-Gumball…" She's never acted like this before, she was blushing again. "I uh, just wanted to apologize for what happened during lunch." "I-I forgive you…" I soon realized it was about to turn 6, it was getting very late. "You need a walk home?" I said. Her face turned tomato red once again, "Yeah, sure." She replies.

I lend a hand and we walk down the hallway, it seems that everyone went home except the janitor Rocky. Only some of us slept in dormitories because the college wasn't very far from our homes. It was in fact walking distance. We walked down the steps of the college and she drops her phone, "Oh, let me get that" I pick up her phone and it didn't seem to have any cracks, I lend it to her.

 **Carrie's PoV:**

Did he see it? It doesn't seem like he did, I check my phone, whew, good thing it was turned off when it fell. I felt relieved that he didn't see the diary I was writing on my cellphone.

—AUTHOR'S NOTE— Okay, this may seem like Mirai Nikki to you, but, it's not, trust me, there won't be any yandere stuff or "Mirai Nikki" deaths. So, just her, writing a diary on her phone, nothing special about it, no telling the future stuff…

Gumball and I continued walking down the stairs and we found ourselves on the sidewalk, "My house is that way" I say whilst pointing to the right. "Okay" he replies and we started walking once again, the sun had set and the moon was clearly visible, the lights down the road were the only light sources around. Finally, we arrive to our home. Gumball gets a phone call from his mum. I heard from the phone "Gumball! Where are you? It's so late!" "Mom, I'll explain it to you later, okay?" "*sigh* fine, but be back soon." "Okay, bye mom." He hangs up. "Uh… So, thanks Gumball, for walking me home, that's very nice of you…" I said shyly, "No problem. Okay, I'll be going now." O-Okay… Bye…" He turns around and starts walking.

Part of me wanted to pull his shoulders closer to me so that I could kiss him, but the other half wanted me to do nothing, which was what I did. Gumball, my childhood crush, I didn't really know what this feeling I got when we hung out or just socialized, but now I do. I'm in love with him.

Ok, that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading :-D

Twitter: MtnNight


	2. CHAPTER 2 - And so it begins

Hey Guys I'm back, I've written the second part of my fanfic series right here, enjoy :D

My Li'l Gummypuss – Chapter II - A Carrie x Gumball Fan-Fiction

 **Okay, my imagination is rather vivid right now, so you may expect some unexpected things.**

 **Gumball's PoV:**

I was walking home, my house was just around the corner. My mind was filled with thoughts, most of them were about Carrie. Thoughts go on and on, until I had this weird thought of her naked. I got aroused, but then realized what I was thinking about. I got myself together and kept on walking.

I finally arrived home, I opened the door and it Darwin was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He turns around to see who just walked in "Oh, it's you" he said with a yawn, "Yeah, it's me, where's mom?" I replied "She's fixing dinner in the kitchen. She's been looking all over for you. Oh, right, where've you been?" "I walked Carrie home, why?" "Oh did you…" He says whilst smirking "W-wait, it's not like that, dude…" "Really?" "Ye-" My sentence was cut off with a distant voice behind me "So Gumball, you're dating now?" I turned around and saw Mom with crossed arms an eyebrow raised supported with smirk while she was leaning against the doorframe "I-I…" "Well, you should've just said that a while ago instead of saying nothing in the call" I blushed "Mom, it's not like that… I just walked her home, it was late." She replies with a calm sigh and saying "You kids grow up so fast…" "I-I" I sigh in loss.

I sit with Darwin on the couch and he asks "So, when are you gonna ask her on a date?" "WH-What?!" "You know, cuz you guys haven't gone on a date." "Dammit Darwin." I say to myself.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mom says. We ate dinner and when I was finished I walked up to my room and lied on my bed, although I couldn't sleep.

 **Carrie's PoV:**

It's already midnight and I can't sleep, I can't get **Gumball** out of my head, his face and his personality is just something I like about him. I hugged my pillow imagining it was him (Author's comment: lol) my eyebrows felt heavier, I eventually gave to sleep.

 **Third Person PoV: (DREAM)**

At this time, both Carrie and Gumball fell asleep. Leaving themselves vulnerable to dreams.

"Gumball…" Gumball turned around and saw a shadow resembling Carrie "Carrie?" they both walked closer to each other. They saw each other, they looked at each other's eyes, staring for a while, Carrie takes a step and takes Gumball's hand in the odd environment; blindingly white. As I was saying, she took his hand and pulled him closer to herself, their faces were both red, but Carrie continued to look at Gumball's eyes but he turns his face away, Carrie felt upset, she put her hand on his cheek and made him face her "Gumball…" she pulled him in even closer that their faces were only inches away from each other. They locked lips and-

 **(END DREAM)**

They both wake up at the same time, 4:37 AM, they saw on their Alarm Clocks. Gumball looked around, Darwin was in deep sleep snoring in his new fishbowl which he got where he realized that the old one was too small for him now. Carrie lived alone (author's note: My fanfiction, my lore, you dig?) and she later fell asleep again, she hoped for that dream but it was no other than a skip in time through darkness, same with Gumball.

It was 7:00 AM on the Alarm Clock, the common time they'd wake up for their college, giving them an hour and a half to prepare for their incoming classes. Gumball yawned and went downstairs to get breakfast, he found Dad, sleeping soundly on the couch while the T.V. played static. Gumball got a box of cereal, a bowl and a carton of milk and proceeded to eat his cereal.

Soon enough, Gumball left home; iPod in his pocket listening to Elliot Smith – Everything Means Nothing to Me.

NOTE: Usually when I write Fan-Fictions I Ctrl+A my Music Folders and press Enter, and this song happens to be playing, so I pick this one.

A few minutes later, Darwin comes out of the house with Anais. They don't seem to be minding each other, they're trying to avoid each other, despite the fact they came out of the house at the same time. Gumball looks at both of them suspiciously, but he couldn't care less to investigate so I just went on with my business. A few minutes of awkward silence between the two were broken by the bus arriving. The Watersons entered the bus, Gumball saw Carrie sitting alone, and he took the opportunity and sat next to her.

Carrie didn't seem to notice, she was too focused looking outside the window, and she was wearing her Red earphones, the same ones she's been wearing since High School. Gumball signals a fake cough to alert her of his presence. She tilts her head to look at Gumball. "Hey Carrie—" She blushes, strangely remembering **the dream** they had. "Oh, hey" She takes her headphones off and flips her hair, Gumball thought it was adorable on how she flips her bangs. "So, what's up? You sleep well?" Gumball asks, taking detail on her eyebags "Oh, believe me, I—" She stops, looks at the floor of the School Bus and blushes "Uh, Carrie, you okay?" Her head shoots back up and replies "Y-yes, Gumball" Gumball knew something was going on, he smirks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Gumball questions Carrie. "W-what are you talking about, I-I'm not blushing!" Gumball giggles a bit and replies "Really?" "Yeah!" Ironically she says while blushing even more. "Let's see, how'll your cheeks react to this?" Gumball was about to kiss Carrie, but suddenly the bus stopped and he hit his head on the seat in front of him. "Ow" "Are you okay?" asks Carrie whilst helping Gumball recover "Yeah, I'm fine…" He looks around to see that almost everyone around him looking at them. Carrie blushes and runs out of the bus, Gumball stands up "Carrie wait!" he says while chasing her.

They soon reached the college hallways, Gumball followed her until Carrie turned a corner where Gumball lost her. The Bell rings "Dammit…" Gumball gave up and went to class.

This Ends Chapter 2 of My Lovely Fan-Fiction.

So what'd you guys think? Leave a review, Idk what to say at this part, I'm new here at , so yeah, Rate 5 Stars! Leave a Like! Subscribe! Follow! Add me on Friendster!

Twitter: MtnNight


	3. CHAPTER 3 - Rejection

I apologize for not updating the story readers, been really busy, but since I found some free time, I managed to write it, so here's Chapter 3 of my cool, hip Fan-Fic, I proudly Present My Li'l Gummypuss: Chapter 3!

 _My Li'l Gummypuss_ – Chapter III - A Carrie x Gumball Fan-Fiction

 **Gumball's POV**

What the hell were you thinking? I thought to myself after the event that occurred on the school bus, seems like everyone's talking about it in school, god dammit, I have to apologize to her, I don't know what I'd benefit from doing that. God, first the incident from yesterday's lunch, now this crap.

"WATTERSON!"

I look up to see the professor staring at me with a threatening face, a percentage of the class giggled.

"Pay Attention!"

he says with his close-to German accent, I nod and he goes back to teaching about plants. I sigh in relief, this one's a bit too strict, and I heard a kid from another class got sent out of the room for closing his eyes for around 5 seconds, he thought he was sleeping through the whole class, he treats us like we're in 5th grade.

Apparently he's a transfer from Austria whom is also a Botanist and speaks English fluently, well, sometimes in class we'd hear him swear in German when he gets really frustrated. Did I mention he's very old? He has a bald spot and the remaining hair on his head is mostly white. Probably related to Miss Simian, telling that he is a monkey wearing a suit.

 **Third Person POV**

2 Hours Later, Gumball exits the classroom and looks for Carrie, he goes to the cafeteria and scans the entire room, he glares at the table where the incident happened but sees it empty, but a few seconds later, Darwin sits on it. Gumball sighs and thinks to himself that he'll find her at dismissal. He goes and gets food from the counter, walks to the table where Darwin sat.

"So, what's with you and Anais?"

Gumball starts the conversation, Darwin stays silent, Gumball decided to think of another topic.

"Uh, how's the food?"

He says nervously; he couldn't think of anything else (So couldn't the writer v_v)

"Oh, it's fine"

Gumball scratches his head.

"What's with you and Carrie?"

Darwin questions Gumball. A small pause occurs in shock of Gumball, his face eventually shifted into anger.

"Is that why you're being so quiet?"

Gumball asks with an aggressive tone

"No, it's just since you're trying to start a conversation, I might try as well."

Gumball gives him a death stare, he stands up and moves to another empty table. It's like just the other day, all the tables were occupied.

"God, what's with him today…"

Gumball says to himself while sitting down. He chows down the food on the tray as time passes by.

The bell rings and he heads to the next class, a class where Gumball and Carrie both attend. Gumball wasn't listening, he was thinking about what he did in the School Bus, the other students began to catch up with the situation and a majority thought of just avoiding Gumball.

Time Skip to Last Class. Gumball was thinking of what he'd say if he'd actually find her, he thought that he would start with a bit of small talk and get to the point, hoping she'd forgive him. The bell rings, now starts phase 1: Finding Carrie.

 **Gumball's POV**

Seems like days are repeating, I make a mistake against Carrie and I find her to apologize to her. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, maybe I should leave her alone, No, I have to be brave.

"*sigh* well, here goes nothing…"

The first place I thought of where she'd be is under the bleachers, talk about Déjà vu. I start walking to toward the door to the exit, avoiding everyone I encounter. After a short walk, I look over to the field, and see a glowing figure, it was obviously her. I walk towards the bleachers with my heart pounding of anxiety.

At this point I'm only a few feet away from her, I take a deep breathe, and exhale.

The wind whistles as the sky gets darker the later it becomes.

"Hey… I didn't see you at lunch a while ago… nor at class."

A small pause occurs

"I don't need to eat…"

Gumball clears his throat and begins to speak

"L-look Carrie, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking when we were in the bus, I—"

"No."

Carrie says loudly, interrupting Gumball's sentence

"W-What?"

The cat says in confusion

"No, Gumball, enough"

"…"

"Enough… Please, leave me alone."

Suddenly a loud sound of thunder is heard **KRAAKKKKK** and she teleports away.

 **Third Person POV (cuz I can t think of anything for gumball to say or think that d be fitting)**

Gumball was left speechless, his last chance for love, he screwed it up. He kneeled down and stayed there thinking about it. Eventually he realized he had to go home. He got up and started walking home. Along the way, he listened to Elliott Smith – Say Yes (My fav song and it sorta relates to the situation, also 2 Elliott Smith shout outs? ok)

(Gonna type the lyrics here cuz I saw some fanfics that do that) (And yes by type, I mean type, don't have internet, this is prewritten, so I listen to the song and gradually type the lyrics [ **and if I get something wrong pls don't kill me** ])

 _I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl  
Who's still around the morning after  
We broke up a month ago and I grew up, I didn't know  
I'd be around the morning after_

 _It's always been wait and see, a happy day and then you pay  
And feel like shit the morning after  
But now I feel changed around and instead falling down  
I'm standing up the morning after_

 _Situations get fucked up  
And turned around sooner or later  
And I could be another fool or an exception to the rule  
You tell me the morning after_

 _Crooked spin can't come to rest, I'm damaged bad at best  
She'll decide what she wants  
I'll probably be the last to know, no one says until it shows  
See how it is, they want you or they don't, say yes_

 **[** End Song **]**

Gumball gets home safely and slowly crawls up to his room to lie down to his bed with a pillow covering his face.

Darwin, while watching T.V., started regretting being a jerk to Gumball. He climbed up the stairs and entered their room, he saw Gumball facing the wall, and the pillow was no longer covering his face. He clears his throat "Hey, Buddy…" Darwin sys, but gets no response. "Uh, I'm sorry about being a jerk a while ago at lunch, I know the world's kinda collapsing on you right now, but let me help you through this…" Gumball sits up, removes the single earphone in his left ear. Revealing his face, he had tears going down his face, the tears were dried up and his eyes are swollen and strained. Gumball swallows to clear his throat and utters "I don't know what to do Darwin…"

Darwin walks over and sits on the bunk bed they've had since they were young, he then holds Gumball's shoulder to comfort him. "What happened?" Darwin utters calmly, "I don't know… Something just…" his eyes start to water again (:-/ can't think of any other word without being repetitive) "Don't worry, I'm here for you Gumball"

The two talked about it until Gumball eventually fell asleep from Darwin's counselling.

He went downstairs and ate dinner with the rest of the family. Nicole asked "So, how's he holding up?" "He's ok now, but we shouldn't talk about it or ask him about it." Darwin replies. "Thank goodness, now, Darwin, Anais, what shenanigans have you two gotten into?" ( **INCOMING CRINGEY COMICAL RELIEF** ) "What are you talking about?" Anais says "Yeah, we haven't done anything!" Nicole obviously isn't falling for it and the 2 caught up and admitted what they did. "We dropped the T.V. remote in the toilet." They say in synchronization "Is that it? Really?" Nicole questions them in disbelief they nod in disappointment towards themselves. Nicole does a face palm and so did the readers.

 _End. I guess._

Guess this is Chapter 3, now I know the lyrics are kinda cheesy (AND SO IS THE ENTIRE STORY) and dare say something that'll just eat up some word space, but eh **. I won't do it ever again**. Just be thankful you got an update to a story you've probably forgotten about already d:

That last part was a bit too cringey wasn't it :-/

Also, yes, I do know it's getting repetitive with the bleachers, I'm dumping that idea out, probably never gonna use that again.

Ok bye


	4. CHAPTER 4 - Aftermath

_My Li'l Gummypuss – Chapter IV – A Carrie x Gumball Fan Fiction_

A/N : So like… imagine everything in the past chapters were in a middle-school setting, which should be pretty easy because it already is in said setting, so I'm gonna change the setting to that, I'm too young to know of College stuffs, more familiar with High-School so… Gumball's 15 and I'll leave you to convert everyone else's age.

It was an afternoon after school, Gumball had arrived home. His mum greets him while he was going up the stairs, he couldn't care less about it, hence making his mom even more worried about him. He makes his way to his room, checks and it was empty.

Gumball lied down, his bed ever so comfortable. He wasn't snoozing, he was wide awake, listening to sad indie songs from his MP3 Player. Remembering what the girl he knew he loved had said to him three days before. He did as she asked, whenever he'd see her, he'd leave the room, he didn't want to make her feel worse as the damage he had already done was enough.

The depressed boy stares endlessly at the ceiling, occasionally a small drop of tears would emit from the crisis he was experiencing. He hears a knock from the door, he looks up, and it was Darwin and Anais. He puts his head back in the position it originally was when he was gazing upon the dull ceiling.

Anais takes a seat on the computer chair and faces it towards Gumball, Darwin just sits next to him on the unoccupied part of the bad. Anais examines the sad specimen lying discouraged on the bed. She sighs and breaks the silence.

"Gumball, can I ask you a question?"

Gumball sits up on the bed and takes one earphone out, still remaining silent.

"What'd you see in Carrie that made you this devastated?"

He couldn't answer the question, searching the depths of his head, he couldn't find an exact answer to his sister's question, so he just shrugs, putting his earphones back and lying back down.

"Look… Gumball, you gotta pull yourself together, because no one else is gonna do it for you." Darwin utters

"What's the point though?"

"What do you mean? It's not like you…"

"I love her man… I haven't felt this way about someone since I had Penny. I just don't know why…"

The two understood what he said, they look at each other and decided to leave him alone. Gumball had skipped dinner that night, and the two nights before. He could only listen to so much songs before falling asleep.

The alarm clock beeps 6AM sharp and Gumball gets up from his deep sleep. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He takes his clothes from the closet and puts it on. Slim-fit jeans and his favorite sweater, for his undershirt he wore a light-grey t-shirt which was from his hamper.

He goes downstairs and gets a bowl, a carton of milk and cereal. He poured what's left of the milk and cereal into the bowl. Head laying on his hand over the bowl of cereal he plays with it for a bit. Finally he takes a spoonful of it and puts it in his mouth. He takes a few more spoons before deciding he'd eaten enough, barely finishing the bowl. He throws out the excess and puts the bowl next to the sink.

Going down the stairs was Darwin, still half-asleep. Spent all night studying for a test the following day, it's expected of him to be in this state. Gumball puts his earphones on and listens to the same songs he had on repeat the day before. It was Thursday, second to the last day before he'd be free to sulk at home all day as was his intent.

Darwin sits on the old but still comfortable couch and turns the T.V. on to watch a show while waiting for his sister to finish showering. He switched to a lesser-known news channel, a segment of the news about an unsolved murder-rape comes to screen, and so far nobody has been identified as a suspect. Gumball heard this as he had put his volume to be low enough to hear the T.V. Speakers. The news then switches to a couple's suicide, a dispute between the two led to the female overdosing herself in bed. When the male found out, he'd decided to follow her to death, supporting it with a suicide note that says "I'm sorry, I'll help you once I find you-". Darwin switches the morning news channel where a weather forecaster begins to state the weather for today, tomorrow and Saturday. "Light drizzles" to "Heavy rain" is expected these 3 days. He takes off his earphones and pockets it but leaves his MP3 Player on the counter and heads to brush his teeth.

Gumball checks the time on his phone "6:30". Still 15 minutes before the bus usually arrives, even so, he exits the house to wait for the bus, the clouds were grey, but not a single drop of rain yet. He keeps walking to the bus stop, knowing he didn't have to worry about Carrie being there because she's now taken to school by her dad.

He realizes he left his MP3 Player at home but realizes he has his phone so he just plugs the aux cord for his earphones in. He uses his music to isolate himself away from social interactions. He has collections of music on his MP3 and Smartphone, his MP3 Player is just more updated where in the case of his smartphone, he can't quite remember the last time he updated his music folders. Looking at the albums in the music app, he can get an idea. Albums such as "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" and "39/Smooth"; pop-punk, the genre most-often Carrie favors.

Finding these in his phone, he had no other choice than to listen to it, he taps "All Tracks" and presses "Shuffle" which leads him to listen to a song with a steady clean guitar. The vocalist lazily starts to sing "Late dawns and early sunsets", but lazy in a good, impactful way, like in grunge music.

His siblings come up behind him and right in time, the bus is spotted in the distance.

"Hey Gumball! You left your MP3 player at the counter." Darwin says.

"Wha-? Oh, I don't need it" replies Gumball, totally feeling with the music in his phone.

"Oh… What're you listening to?"

"Ummm… old stuff…"

"Right…"

The bus finally comes to pick them up after the awkward small-talk. Gumball and Darwin take an empty seat as Anais takes a vacant seat behind them. Right at the moment they left the bus stop, it started to drizzle. Gumball likes to cherish atmospheres like this, watching tiny droplets of water on the glass race downwards. The music from his phone then switches to a completely different song, a disturbing pick slide is present in the intro, the same vocalist starts singing but in a different tone, this being more aggressive and fast paced.

After a few bumps, 2 bus stops, they arrived at school. Gumball gets down from the bus and looks around. He spots Carrie looking at him, no emotion in her face, they lock eyes with either of them having no apparent emotion evident to their face. The bell rings, they head toward the school entrance, heading to different rooms.

Gumball still felt guilty, all he did while they were together was be his obnoxious self and get Carrie humiliated. "What's wrong with me?", "Why am I like this" he often asks himself. He wants to change, not only for his good, but for the good of Carrie.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N:

Yes, I know I've been gone for about a year, maybe new readers will stumble upon this carcass of a fan fiction and enjoy it, but yeah, thanks for reading frickers. I'm osrry if you expected it to be better than the last one, I mean... you'd expect me to get better at writing with a year of absence, but nahh. k bye.


	5. CHAPTER 5 - Convalesce

_My Li'l Gummypuss – Chapter V – A Carrie x Gumball Fan Fiction_

Friday. The last day of the weekdays, as usual, nothing special happened yesterday, just the painful avoidance of lovers from each other.

 **Carrie's POV**

"Oh no…ohnonono…" I said to myself as I searched every inch of my school bag, but suddenly Allen came by and asked:

"Hey Carrie, whatcha lookin' for?"

"My… My assignment, the one due right now."

"Oh, the 20 page essay about the guy who made the Printing Machine?"

"Yeah, that one, I think I left it at home, maybe I can teleport back real quick and—"

The bell rang and Miss Simian came crashing in with a messy and little damaged folder where she will record the projects and whatnot.

"Shoot, sorry Carrie…" Allen says.

We go back to our proper seats and I start praying that she somehow forgot that the deadline is today. She sits down on the desk, puts the folder down and opens the absentee list. She's about to check the attendance, but I can't teleport right now, she'll have my head if so.

"Allen!"

"Present."

She continues to call the names of those present in the room with her raspy voice while I brainstorm ideas to get out of class.

How about right after she checks my attendance, I ask permission to go to the bathroom and make a small trip back home to get my project and go back… Yeah that'd work.

"For the last time… **Carrie!** "

"Uhm… Present."

"… Pay attention."

Damn, I didn't know she was calling me, I was so focused on thinking of ideas that I couldn't hear her, well… now's my chance.

"Uhm… Miss Simian?"

She tilts her head in my direction and looks me straight in the eye.

"M-May I go to the bathroom?"

She tilts her head away.

"… No."

All hope is lost, I can't afford to risk teleporting now, I guess I'll have to fail History class. Dammit.

"Class! As all of you may know, today is the deadline of your twenty-page essay that tackles about the Printing Press…"

 _So long, and goodnight._

"… This written work will serve as forty percent of your grade, I know it may seem a bit much, but deal with it."

She chuckles as she says that last phrase.

"Now. I will call you one by one for your work, and I remind you, don't try to reason with me, if your dog ate your homework, I don't care, I only care if you have something to pass."

One by one? Couldn't she have just ordered us to pass it forward and learn of our consequences once she finds out said project is missing?

"Allen."

He floats up from his chair with a stapled twenty-page paper tied to his string and carries it to the desk.

"Bobert."

Oh crap, I'm next, whatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado…

"Carrie."

I walk to her table empty handed, my heart gatling with anxiety and fear. She looks at me with a serious and confused look.

"So? Where is it?"

"I-I left it at home… by accident… I really thought I put it in my bag I—"

"Stop! Detention! I've told you… No Reasoning!"

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"…"

"Yes, Ms. Simian…"

I take the walk of shame back to my seat. I whisper under my breath "…bitch…" and thankfully nobody heard it. Dammit, two hours detention… I hope I spend it alone.

 **Two hours later.**

 **Gumball's POV**

"Dude…"

"What?" Darwin replies.

"I think I left my homework at—"

"What!? So that whole time I was helping you where I could've been doing something else, it was all for nothing?!"

"y-yeah…" I reply with an embarrassed look on my face.

He stares me down with disappointment and anger.

"…May Ms. Simian have mercy on your soul."

The bell rings. Inevitably Gumball suffers the same fate as Carrie. Neither of them know they'll be spending their detention together yet.

Dismissal time.

 **Omniscient POV**

Gumball makes it to the detention room first as it has become routine for him to go to this room. The room has been cleaner and less hostile as the bullies who spent their time here have managed to get themselves expelled for taking their mischiefs too far by smoking marijuana and doing lines of cocaine in the school janitor's room, uncovered of course by janitor, Rocky Robinson.

The room wasn't the familiar yet disturbing grunge brown look it had when Gumball and Darwin were sentenced in said room, but it was repainted a clean white with late afternoon sunlight illuminating through the windows giving it a cozy orange look.

The cat takes a seat in the back and pulled out his phone in order to text his mom "mom, I got detention again, will be home late". He produces a deep sigh and puts his phone back so he doesn't get in too much trouble. The CCTV in the corner of the room didn't seem to have enough field of view to make out the figure of the phone, so Gumball was safe.

Carrie makes her way to the room and notices Gumball sitting in the back and recoils, but she knows that her absence may have her expelled. So she breathes in and exhales, and walks into the room. Gumball notices and sits properly instead of the comfortable yet somewhat-rude sitting position he was in a few moments before, and faces sixty degrees to the left from her. Carrie avoids eye contact and takes a seat in the opposite side of Gumball but far in the front. Both of them with hearts racing but not making it evident by keeping their composure.

Fifteen minutes in the dead silent room, and neither of them let up, it felt like an eternal standoff, they both felt the strong air of cold and awkwardness in the room. Breathing seemed to be a trouble for both of them as they felt that they had to control it to an even pace for some reason. Finally, the door broke the silence and a synchronized exhale of relief is heard across the room, the two blush.

It was Miss Simian walking in with the same folder that holds the records of assignments, projects and written works.

"Gumball, move to the front." She said, surprisingly calmly.

"Yes, Miss Simian."

"Carrie, sit next to Gumball."

"W-What?"

Gumball and Carrie were surprised, the two had their faces painted a light red and Gumball scratched the back of his head while looking the other direction.

"Sit next to Gumball, I need to tell you two something."

"Oh… ok."

She moves to the seat next to him and tensions are worse than before.

"Okay. Listen up. You two are the **only** ones who didn't pass the twenty page essay that I asked you for last Wednesday. Unfortunately, I can't fail you immediately due to …issues… and now I'm in a position where I have to make up a remedial project that's supposed to pass both of you."

Gumball was overjoyed, this was his chance to redeem himself, but his little piece of heaven was cut as his anxiety kicked in on how we was gonna do this, Carrie might not give in, she might not have forgiven him yet.

Nevertheless, Gumball wanted to show her that **she was for him** and **he was for her**.

Regarding the project, not like either of them had a choice, it's do or die at this point.

Carrie was speechless, she didn't know how to react, and she knew she had no choice but to comply in order to pass the semester.

"Okay, Miss Simian." Gumball says.

"Hmph.. What say you Carrie?"

"Uhm… Yeah, sure…"

"Okay, so what you'll be doing is a short ten to fifteen minute documentary, and since you flunked out on History, it will still be on the topic of the Printing Press. The deadline of the project will be 1 week from now, which should be enough time for you to give me a product."

"Got it."

Rolling her eyes, Miss Simian says "Sure 'ya do."

"Okay, in half an hour you can get out, there's a surprise audit and blahblahblah..."

She leaves the cat and ghost alone in the room. The air of discomfort is present once more and neither of the two have moved a muscle since the ape left.

Gumball decided he'd be the first to make the move, yet he hesitated, until he finally built up enough courage to utter:

"Err… So you know anything about making a documentary?"

"W-Well, I'm rather familiar with using Sony Vegas and Adobe Premiere… so I guess I'll be editing."

"Right…"

"…"

For a moment, the room was once again quiet, the blue cat was preparing to make an attempt to apologize to Carrie.

"Carrie?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"I- I…"

"…"

"I'm sorry for what I did, th- the milk, your phone, the kiss—"

Stutteringly and nervously she says "N-No! Forget about it, Th-that was nothing, I shouldn't have overreacted running away from the bus." And to top it all off, she sprinkles in a fake giggle to help in her case.

"Carrie... No. I willingly take blame for this, you had every right to do what you did, I'm sorry. I know I made you feel bad, you don't have to lie to me about that, and it hurt me to see you hurt and… I hope this is the last time I have to apologize to you."

Carrie could tell Gumball was being sincere, she felt sorry for Gumball, what they've put each other through.

"So… What do you say? Let's bury the hatchet."

She hesitated, would she be ready for the path of saying yes? Nevertheless… she said:

"Yes... Let's forget the past… I'm just.. Tired from.. Not seeing you that much anymore, you know.."

"Yeah, I can relate." Gumball smiles. Carrie follows suit.

They spent their last 30 minutes of detention discussing what they'd be doing on the project, it's already established that Carrie is gonna be the one to compile all the clips together, Gumball would borrow his mom's camcorder to record the clips. The plan for the actual output is to have the first half of the video centered on the history of the first printing presses and how they affected the centuries, the second half, would be on modern printing presses, where there will be an interview conducted on representatives from different press companies on how the world would do without the printing press.

"…So after we ask the last person it cuts to black, not a fade but a cut to black, seems more 'cinematic' I think…"

"Yeah, I agree" Carrie replies

The door opens, it was Miss Simian once again, she leans on the doorframe and speaks "Alright, get out." And leaves. The two grab their bags and decide they'd be walking home together again. Since Gumball had already informed his mom that he'd be home late, he doesn't have to worry about any more interruptions.

Carrie waits for Gumball to get his stuff ready. They leave the detention room and walk down the dimly lit hallways, Carrie then started running.

"C'mon, we don't have all night!" She says jokingly while slowing down.

"Psshhh, I thought you liked the dark, being a ghost and all…"

"Nah, when I was young, I used to be deathly afraid of the dark, it's just now that I learned to embrace it."

"Something to do with the music you listen to?"

"I guess, I mean, punk isn't that dark, but I guess Deathcore is, it's still part punk so I'm learning like it."

"Deathcore? You mean like, the one where they put the microphone through a distortion pedal as well?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, reminds me the other day… yesterday, I forgot my MP3 Player and resulted to using my phone for music instead and it had all these old 2000s punk songs and, I actually liked it..."

"Uhm, you hitting on me?" Carrie jokes

"Wh- What?! N-No…" He stutters slightly blushing.

She rolls her eyes and says "Yo, just kidding, geez…" and punching Gumball lightly in the arm, like she did when they denounced jealousy from Gumball back in the day.

"Hahaha yeah…" His blush disappears.

They walk down the steps of the school and notice the strong wind carrying a paper bag with its might. The tinge of cozy pre-evening orange dabs the sidewalks as light touches it. What a day.

Gumball takes a deep breath and exhales "Ah… What a beautiful day…"

"You know what isn't beautiful? Your breath, brush your teeth!"

"You seem to be in a joking mood, about an hour ago you were like… like a hermit."

"Well, that's thanks to… you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I don't know, but I feel comfortable around you now…"

"Awww… you" Gumball smiles.

Carrie blushes once again, Gumball has never seen this side of Carrie, this is the first time he's seen her this blissful, it made him happy as well. They proceeded down the steps and followed the sidewalks heading towards Carrie's house. They told stories to each other, opinions on different things, Carrie has never become more open towards anyone, except Gumball of course. Eventually it did have to stop, they had arrived to Carrie's home.

"Damn, I wish your house was further away, so we could talk longer…"

"Nah, I like it here, any further down the block and my new ghost legs would break down."

"Oh, right."

"So… tomorrow?"

"Yeah, by the bus stop, we need to be there early."

"Sure, I'll set my alarm clock an hour earlier."

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Well… Bye Gumball." Carrie bids him farewell.

"Uh, bye."

"Oh, and for walking me home…" She leans towards Gumball and kisses him on the cheek, making both of them blush.

"B-Bye!" Gumball exclaimed.

Carrie waves at the catboy whom heads home. Feeling accomplished, Gumball starts running down the sidewalk, with so much energy in his body, he began screaming in the streets like a crazy person.

It was darker now, almost time to turn on the streetlights to illuminate the roads. The cold wind brushes against Gumball's fur and gives him a chill. "B r r… I should bring jacket tomorrow, it's freezing." Dark clouds rapidly started to cover the sun's rays and pour droplets of rain from itself. "Hm, better start running again." Gumball starts sprinting across wet sidewalk to make it home, speaking of which, he can see it right now, just up ahead.

The rain is getting stronger, raindrops are becoming larger and Thunder cracks the skies. Inevitably, he slips and scrapes his knee onto wet cement. He stands up and finally makes it back home.

 **Gumball's POV**

Panting and absolutely exhausted from the running, I sat on the couch where surprisingly, no one was sitting on, come to think of it, where is everybody? Probably upstairs, sleeping in early.

Suddenly ***tink*** a sound comes from the kitchen, I thought to myself, oh, they **must** already be having dinner.

I head to the kitchen, where not to my surprise, they **are** eating dinner.

"Hey guys."

Mom asks "Oh, hello Gumball, how was detention?"

"Oh, it got cut in half because of some school audit, Miss Simian also announced that because I wasn't able to pass the essay I made last night, I have to redeem myself by being partnered with someone to make a short documentary."

"So, to whom do I entrust my son to be partnered with?"

"Uh… Carrie."

"Carrie? I thought you were—"

"What? Nonono… We made up."

"Oh, well can't have _that_ distracting you while you're working on a project."

"Can't have what?" Questions Gumball.

"… Nevermind. Come, eat some dinner, you haven't had dinner with us since last week."

I came to the table to finally eat dinner for the first time this week, looks like Anais and Darwin had already finished as their places on the table are vacant. There were sausages on the plate in the middle, for once I was lucky to see some before Dad hogs it down his mouth.

"So… I walked Carrie home again…"

"Again? Oh my, are we gonna have to get protection for you sweetie?" Nicole jokes.

"Mom!? We're eating! And.. And it's not like that…"

"Ahh, I remember saying the same thing to my parents when I was still dating with your father."

"I'm right here Nicole." Says Richard with a confused look.

"Huh? Oh right…"

I fake a burp in order to escape and say "*burp* Well, I'm stuffed."

"Oh, just leave your dishes next to the sink." Nicole answers.

"Thanks mom… Love you!"

 **Omniscient POV**

Nicole is content that Gumball is okay again, he hopes he'll stay that way, but only the naïve won't know that change is inevitable, and Nicole surely knows that, she can only hope for it to slow down for now.

Gumball heads upstairs to his bedroom, and to his surprise, Anais and Darwin were already in position to comfort the cat.

Curious to what the two were up to Gumball asks "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We're here to help you through these rough times…"

"Dude, me and Carrie made up."

"What?"

"Yeah, pretty glad it went well…"

"Oh wow, great job dude."

"Thanks? I guess… Now, me need alone time, out!"

Gumball lies down on his bed while his siblings leave the room. He grabs his MP3 Player and plugs his earphones in, but before he put a song on play, he thought "Wait… I can listen to happy songs now!"

He rips the aux cord from the MP3 Player and put it into his smartphone, he opens the music app and taps FoldersRockPunkUpbeat and presses shuffle, the track is "All Time Low – Stella."

What a good day.

 _End_

A/N: Henlo! Quite a long chapter, 2970 words… wow, that's a small achievement for me, yey. This is a payback for being gone for so long, and you know… you're welcome. xd not sure about the next chapter but hey, I'm having fun with this. I must admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter, sure it's long but I've noticed some pacing (I know it seems rushed) that I **could** correct, however I am too lazy to do so, but please, take my offering! K byey


End file.
